sportsland_201617_nhl_seasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Angeles vs Vancouver
Is a series in the 2016 playoffs. It features the Los Angeles Kings who have a record of 82-0-0 and the Vancouver Canucks with a record of 46-34-2. Los Angeles is the number one seed in the West, while Vancouver is the eighth seed in the West. The Kings defeated the Canucks in four games. Game 1 Game 1 was on April 7, 2017 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles,California,USA. After 5:41 seconds, Kevin Atwood scored with the assists by Drew Doughty, Taylor Doherty, and Jeff Carter. Then, 6:29 seconds later, Atwood scored again to make it 2-0. It was assisted by Robyn Regehr, Alec Martinez,Drew Doughty and Rob Scuderi. Drew Doughty scores on the power play to make 3-0. It was assisted by Doherty and Atwood. Kevin Atwood scored again at 17:24 for the hat trick. After it was 4-0 it was assisted again by Doherty and Doughty and it was also assisted by Austin Block. Austin Block then scored three straight and all three were assisted by Doherty, Atwood and Doughty all three times. After it was 7-0, Doherty hits the empty net goal to make it 8-0. The final score was Kings 8, Canucks 0. The Canucks had a total of 19 penalty minutes while the Kings had a total of 26 minutes. Game 2 Game 2 was on April 8, 2016 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles,California,USA. After 3:29 into the first, Kevin Atwood scored on the powerplay after Bo Horvat got 2 minutes for hooking. Then, 17:06 later, Atwood scored again to make it 2-0. After the first with the score being 2-0, the shots were 16-8 in favor of the Kings. Then, Drew Doughty scored 5:57 in to the second. Then, Alex Pietrangelo scored 12:24 after Doughty to make it 4-0. The score after the second was 4-0 with the shot total at 37 for LA and 19 for Vancouver. In the third, Kevin Atwood got the empty netter for LA to make it 5-0 and a hat trick for Atwood. The score was Kings 5, Canucks 0. Game 3 Game 3 was on April 12, 2016 at Rogers Arena in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. After 6:59, Kevin Atwood scored after Jeff Carter passed the puck to him. The :49 seconds later, Daniel Sedin scored after Henrik Sedin got the assist. Then, Drew Doughty and Alec Martinez both scored and they assisted each other and Kevin Atwood got both assists. In the third, Austin Block scored after Taylor Doherty poked the puck away from Derek Dorsett. Then, Taylor Doherty got an empty net goal assisted by Ty Stanton. Then, Stanton got another goal :05 seconds later. Atwood scored another empty net goal to make it 7-1. The final score was the Kings 7, Canucks 1. Game 4 Game 4 was on April 16, 2016 at Rogers Arena in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. After just 2:36, Mike Richards scored on a breakaway after Kevin Atwood stripped Dan Hamhuis of the puck and passed the puck to Richards. Then, Justin Williams got a goal from Drew Doughty and Robyn Regeher. Afterwards, Atwood scored after Taylor Doherty hit Brad Richardson in the corner and Ty Stanton passed the puck to Alex Pietrangelo who then passed it to Atwood to make the score 3-0 Kings. Then, after no action in the second, Dwight King got the empty net goal and the goal was assisted by Mark Louis. The final score was Kings 4, Canucks 0. The series ended this game with the Kings winning the series 4 games to 0 games. Total shots Goals by game